A Taste of Heaven
by King0711
Summary: Mallow loves to play games and tease her friends. Especially Lillie, who may or may not have a crush on Ash. The gang has a sleep over at Lillie's, but when Mallow has mischief in her eyes, playing a game might lead to something that Ash and Lillie will have to experience, and leave Lillie thinking she was in Heaven. One shot


**A Ash x Lillie fanfic.**

**Make sure to read the ending author notes.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon nor any of the characters.**

* * *

"And that's why Fighting type Pokemon is good against Dark types. That's it for class again, dismissed." Her teacher, Kukui said to everyone and he head to his desk to pack up. Everyone got up and stretched, some yawned like Ash who made the most noise during his stretch.

"Ahhh. That felt good!" Ash said to his yellow, Electric type buddy, Pikachu. He scratched him behind his ears and Pikachu made a cute purring sound.

"Chaaa ~" She was watching them, more like him. She thought no one knew she was watching him, not he or his Pokemon knew, but someone did.

"Hmmm Lillie, wacha watching?" She quickly turned towards the green hair girl, Mallow, who had a smirk adorned on her face. She blushed, realizing she got caught. Maybe she could get herself out of this she wondered.

"U-um what d-do you mean Ma-Mallow?" _Just great Lillie, totally not suspicious or anything. _She scolded herself and waited for Mallow to tell her about how she was staring at Ash, who in fact had left the room already.

"Oh you were just looking over there." She pointed in the direction where Ash was a couple of minutes ago. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Yeah over there where Ash was." Her smirk was full fledged as so was her blush. She caught her red handed. She looked down at her Pokemon, Snowy. She rubbed against her leg and she bent down and softly pet her.

"Soooo, how long have ya been crushing on the doof?" Mallow's question was so casually that it made Lillie blush and look around. She shot up and covered Mallow's mouth, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Shhhh! Don't say that out loud." She scolded her supposed best friend. She slowly took her hand away from Mallow's mouth.

"LILLIE LOVES A-" Once again Mallow's mouth was covered by Lillie's hand. Her nervous and scared look began one of anger. She was, she'll admit it, pissed at Mallow. Her eyes were laughing at her while she glared at her. Mallow took her hands off her own mouth and sat down at the nearby desk.

"Alright we need a gameplan to get you too together." Another sentence that made her blush. _Him and I together, that won't ever happen. Oh I wish it happened. _Even though she said it in her head, she whispered the last part.

"We won't get together Mallow. A-Ash and me are too different." Just saying his name made her weak in the knees, and she knew that Mallow knew it.

"Uh yeah we will, and I got the perfect idea." Mallow's eyes were full of energy as they usually were when Mallow played matched maker. Mallow loved setting people up to get them together. She heard from Lana when Mallow was younger, she would try to set her up with every boy there was.

"What is it?" She lazily said. She didn't want to know the answer to her question, afraid of Mallow's 'perfect' idea.

"Invite everyone for a sleepover tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday, meaning the start of the weekend. Have the gang over for a sleepover." Lillie stared at her confusedly. How was this supposed to make her get with Ash. It just seemed like a normal sleepover, but she didn't like Mallow's smirk and her mischievous eyes. She couldn't decine it, as she had no idea what Mallow's intentions were.

"Alright fine. I think you just want another sleepover." She had a playful accusing tone and Mallow shrugged, a smile still on her face. Mallow grabbed her things and started to jog out of class.

"See ya Lillie." She waved, before she ran out the classroom. Lillie sighed and got her owns things, picking up Snowy. She marveled at the Ice type as she walked out of class.

"Snowy what is Mallow planning?" She didn't expect an answer, only a slightly confused Snowy. She rubbed and scratched her behind her ears and found her sweet spot that made her purr in madness.

"Vul ~"

* * *

The next day had come and it was nearing the end of the school day. She had told everyone at lunch and they all message their parents. For Ash being Kukui, who also said yes to him going. They weren't just going to her house right after school. They all had to get their stuff, except for Mallow, who was already had her stuff and was coming right after school.

"Abilities can surely change a battle. Well that's all we have time for. Dismissed." Everyone ran out of the room, hurrying to get their stuff. A sleepover at Lillie's was always fun. She giggled at them, her eyes particular following Ash, until she couldn't see him.

"Check out your future boyfriend huh?" It was statement more than a question and Mallow had a persian's grin. She blushed but didn't say anything to Mallow.

"Lets go." She was holding Snowy again, scratching her on her sweet spot again. Mallow's Steenee was trailing behind them, and Lillie allowed Snowy to jump out of her arms, to talk to Steenee.

"So what's your 'plan'?" _Maybe she would tell me her plan. _

"Nuh uh uh!" She wagged a finger in front of her face, "I ain't tell you." She said with amusement in her voice. _Why would she tell me? _She rolled her eyes at her best friend who just gave her a big smile. They saw the limo parked, waiting for them to go.

"Let's go Lillie!" Mallow yelled as she ran off.

* * *

"I'm still wondering on what your plan is." Lillie stated as they groomed their Pokemon, waiting for the others to come. Lillie's room had snacks and drinks like she usually does when the gangs comes over.

"Lillie, there isn't no plan." Mallow responded, but she looked at her and still saw that mischievous look in her eyes. Mallow smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Her friend won't budge no matter what.

_**Ding Dong Ding **_

The noise they faintly heard before the sounds of voices spilled into the house. She couldn't make out who was here exactly, as their voices were mashing with each others. The door opened to reveal Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe, but no Ash. She frowned.

"What Lillie? You aren't excited to see us?" Kiawe held a smirk and has his eyes close as he made his way through the room. Lana sat down next to Mallow and her, while Sophocleus jumped on the bed, grabbing the remote and playing some random tv show.

"U-um no, I was thinking about something else." Her excuse was bought by everyone but Lana. Lana went up to her ear.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

"Ehhh!" She jumped off the bed and screeched, turning around to face Lana who also had a smirk. _What's with people and smirks today._ She felt hot and knew she blushing, but she glared at Lana.

On that note, the bell rang again. Only one voice was heard and she knew who it was. The sound of his voice, the way he talked, even the footsteps were different than everyone else's. The door opened to reveal Ash, but in different clothing.

Abide from his usual clothing, he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with cargo shorts. No hat was on his head, making his crazy, uncontrollable raven hair stick out everywhere. Pikachu was on his shoulder looking at everyone and waving. Ash seemed to be a bit out of breath, taking his time to breath. He made his way through the room and sat on the bed.

"Sorry for taking so long. I was doing some light training which turned into some crazy…" She was full intent on watching him. Fascination on her face as she paid her full attention to him. She understood everything he was saying and imagined it in her head.

"Lillie. Lillie." She felt herself being shook and Mallow was staring at her, a thin line on her lips, but mischievous in her eyes. She realized that Ash had stop talking, and he was talking with Sophocles. Mallow stood up and made her way to basically the middle of the room.

"Alright, now that we are all here. Let's have some fun!" Mallow's bubbly voice rang throughout the room.

* * *

"Oh man that great!" Sophocles yelled. They had just played a game in which Sophocles was superior at and never lost.

"Maybe for you." Mallow replied sarcastically, but a smile on her face. The game was pretty fun. They had made their way back to her room, where Mallow's smile morphed into that of a smirk.

_Oh no. _

"Alright, now that it getting later. We have to do the usual thing." Mallow had smirked and all the guys groaned except for Ash, who didn't know what she was talking about. She usually forgot that this was his first time with the gang sleepover. Granted there wasn't many before him came, it was still a good amount. Around five times.

"Why are you guys groaning?" His eyebrows rose over to both Kiawe and Sophocles who had unpleasant frowns.

"It's because that green-haired devil wants to play Truth or Dare, and usually either me or Sophocles are embarrassed worse than Lillie is on a daily basis. No offense." Kiawe explained. Mallow's smirk grew bigger but Mallow's eyes landed on her. _Oh no,_ she thought again

"Don't worry. I promise I won't target you two again, besides we got Ash know. I'm sure we could find something about him." The smirk on her face was massive and she knew Mallow's plan was going to happen through, Truth and Dare. She expected Ash to shuddered, but he looked at Mallow with a amused smile.

"Try your best, I have nothing to hide." He now had his own smirk on his face and a laid back look all together.

"Alright then, let's start." Mallow grabbed an empty soda bottle and everyone sat in a circle. She was sitting by Ash and his legs was touching hers, making her inwardly scream and for her cheeks to blush up a bit. Mallow gave the bottle the first spin.

The first few times were quick and easy. Nothing embarrassing to tell, no big questions. She knew Mallow loved to play like this. Ask some easy one to lower someone's guard before she pounced. Ash was looking at Mallow critically. Mallow had said something, then she spun again, landing on Ash.

"So Ash…" She began and the atmosphere of the room changed, everyone now alert. Now Mallow played 'serious'. Ash looked laid back, ready to answer any question, "... truth or dare."

"Truth." His reply. No one had pick dare yet, everyone still testing the waters.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" A fairly simple question that always happened on a newcomer and will happen most likely if they have another person added. Ash looked a bit surprised at the question.

She knew Ash as dense. Denser than a brick wall, but he knew what basic, basic romance was. He didn't see it in front of him unless someone would thoroughly explain to him. He smirked.

"Yes." Those words made her heart froze. _What if he likes someone and asks her out and…_ her mind was rambling, till she thought more positively. _What if he likes me, and… _she stopped herself. Her heart was clenching in half pain, half joy.

"Who is it?" Mallow asked, but she knew the response he was going to give her.

"Nuh uh uh." Mallow sighed sadly, having got slightly beat before a smirk returned to her lips.

They had spun a few more times. Kiawe taking the first dare, which was a mistake on his part. Especially since it was Sophocles who told him to wear lipstick for the rest of the night. Safe to say he wasn't amused, but it got everyone a good laugh. No more had landed on Ash, and a few has landed on her.

She saw Mallow whisper something to Lana, who was the last person to do a truth. She spun the bottle and it landed on her, and she sighed, of course. She considered a dare but knew she would do something embarrassing to her, so she still picked truth after Lana asked.

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room." While Mallow asked Ash if she had a crush on someone at all, in this room made the options super limited. That would mean she would either crush on Sophocles, Kiawe and Ash. She glared at the blunette who face held a smile. She glanced over at Ash and noticed his eyes were focusing on her.

"Yes." She meekly said. She glanced over at Ash and saw he was still staring at her, and she was right next to him. She tapped him and he snapped out of his gaze.

"Sorry." He softly said, making her raise her eyebrows, but not pressing it. Kiawe and Sophocles were all looking at her. There was a awkward silence, before Kiawe spoke up.

"Let's go to the next turn." And so they continued. There was some pretty embarrassing stories and dares everyone had to do. From makeup, to cringe dancing, to embarrassing the maids and butlers. She thought that Mallow's plan was over, but Mallow had spinned and it landed on her. Mallow's eyes still filled with mischievous.

She knew that Mallow begged for her to say truth, but she couldn't. Ash couldn't know, and this truth would obviously show to Ash that she liked him. So she said dare, making everyone in the room look at her with shock. Rarely did they dare with Mallow. Mallow froze for a second, scrunched up her face with thought, before she smiled darkly, scaring everyone, especially Lillie.

"Do 7 Minutes in Heaven with Ash." Everyone eyes went to her and Ash. She froze, not being able to look at Ash. _7 Minutes in Heaven, that isn't that bad. It could be worse right? _She finally had the courage to look over to Ash but he started to stand up, she copied.

She started walking to her closet but Mallow stopped her.

"No no no no, not that closet. The one right outside your room, the small one." Mallow's devilishly smirk made Lillie glare at her. She sighed and made her way out the room with Ash who was following her.

"Okay A-ash, you're okay with doing th-this?" She blushed and said meekly. He smiled at her, making her blush more.

"It's fine. Besides I can't let Mallow know I can't be defeated." He faked flexed which made them laugh. They quiet down and looked at the closet.

"Just go in the closet, we'll keep playing." Both of them was startled be Mallow who was standing behind them with a timer. She motioned for both of them to get inside. Lillie fired one more glare at Mallow before she took a breath and went into closet. Ash behind her closing the door.

The closet was small than she thought. She used this closet as old clothes that she couldn't fit it in, or didn't like. Maybe one day she'll use the clothes for something she thought. The closet barely fit her and Ash inside. She massively under considered how big Ash was, but not in the fat way.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He barely had to whisper for her to hear. He was looking directly at her. God she prayed that he wouldn't focus on her for all the time they had to be there. She was going to melt.

"Usually people talk about stuff, anything really. Usually it's expected to kiss…" She froze at the word kiss. She wasn't meaning to say it, but it came out. She berated herself in the head but stopped because Ash moved a bit, making him more closer to her and more trapped. She knew he did it unintentional.

"So we can talk about anything." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded, wondering what she wanted to talk about. There was a faint light in the room, but she could barely see Ash's tan face.

"Who do you have crush on?" While being less than a foot away from each other, she barely heard it as he said it so quietly. She looked at him and for a second she thought he was blushing, but shook her head, thinking her mind was playing mind games or something.

"U-um… uh… u-u-um…" She couldn't get any words out, not only because her crush asked the question. He staring at her intensely.

Her brain was starting to shut down, and she knew she was going to stop thinking logically,, but instinctively. She clenched herself, and made herself look down. But Ash's hands started to rub her arms and she felt like she was going to melt. She felt herself losing control with a battle of her heart and her brain.

"Is it Kiawe?" He asked still super quietly. She forced herself to look back his chocolate hazel orbs. She slowly shook her head.

"Is it Sophocles?" The tension in the room was weird but she slowly shook her head, now feeling scared on the next question.

"Is it me?" Once again she froze and Ash also froze. He stopped rubbing her arms which she forgot that he did. She couldn't make herself to nod or shake her head. Finally he spoke up.

"The people in here are usually s-supposed to ki-kiss right?" This was one of the first times she heard in stutter.

"Uh y-yeah." Her voice finally founding her. She saw something in Ash's eyes she never saw before and it excitedly made her nervous.

"C-could w-w-we?" His voice sounded like her, meekly. His face remained the same but she knew he was blushing.

"Y-yeah." She knew she was blushing but she didn't look away. Couldn't look away. Ash slowly tilted his head and leaned forward. She froze, before her heart won the battle and all thinking logistical went right out the window. She basically lurched at him and crashed her lips into his.

Heaven. That's the word she would describe what she was feeling. Heaven, she felt like she was in heaven. Her soft lips were making melodies with Ash's lips. She felt his lips devour her and she placed her hands on his chest and leaned into him, melting into him. He was rubbing her back and he kissing her with passion she couldn't describe. She wanted more of him, needed more of him, but they couldn't go on forever.

After a couple of seconds or minutes or hours, she couldn't tell, they broke apart, desperate for air. They still both looked at each other, but now she was able to tell what Ash's eyes were filled with. They were filled with love.

_**Urr**_

"Hey guys, your time is up!" They both jumped and looked at her with horror. Mallow looked at them confusedly.

"You guys okay?" Her mischievousness was gone and she was looking at them with slight concern. Her brain lost, she walked out of the closet and smiled at Mallow, before she turned to Ash, gave him a wink, and walked back to her room.

She couldn't see Ash's reaction, but she was glad he couldn't see hers. She was blushing head to toe, but it didn't matter. What matter was what just happened, and she still thought about his lips on hers.

And she felt as if she had, her first taste of heaven.

* * *

**Last sentence is a bit weird but there we go. Done with this oneshot. This oneshot is extra long than most of my stories (chapter or oneshot wise), exceeding my usual by 1000 words.**

**I have a new short story I'll be posting soon, another Ash x Lillie fanfic, but a Ash x Mallow one shot well be coming soon, so be prepared for that.**

**Welp that's it for now.**

**Read and Review**

**Peace :)**


End file.
